


Stealing Thor's Girl

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rocket tries and manages to impress Valkyrie.





	Stealing Thor's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomdrabble2019_1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=multifandomdrabble2019_1).



Rocket looked at Valkyrie and said, “You're a really hot chick. What do you see in him? He's really too big to be of any real use.” 

She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Rocket's hands and took a long pull. She handed it back and grinned. “Have you seen his, uh, he's hung like a racehorse.”

“How do you know I'm not?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Show me.”

He did.

“Okay. Let's talk. What's in it for me besides that?” 

“Do you need more?”

“Other than a bottle now and again, no.”

“Let's go then!”

She nodded and followed.


End file.
